dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Crack in the Slab/@comment-36170398-20180712204232/@comment-29735342-20180717200523
@Geist,You seem to forget a few facts,Delilah’s witches,Powerful and smart as they may,They are not trained in the arts of combat or stealth,Their profession is not killing or being Delilah’s bodyguards,They are her followers and servants,They do know to use a sword and some fancy black magic tricks,But they are not stealthy,They are just some run away girls who have been given or found a second chance at Delilah’s coven,They all come from different backgrounds,Daud’s Whalers were mercenaries,Street orphans,War refugees,People who have experienced violence on their flesh and knew how to survive,They found Daud because of his powers and his reputation,Daud trained them strictly,Every day,As we can see in the flooded district,Do you remember watching a witch train with a sword,Most likely not,Although they are good at ambushes,Traps and deception,These witches are not soliders. About the grand guard,Well,Most of the grand guard are criminals,The heart literally spells it for you,Only a few are decent women and men trying to make a coin for their family,The other guards abuse their power,Even more then Dunwall’s guards,I mean like,Some of them even help criminal activaty,Dunwall’s city watch didn’t help any gangs,They helped themselves,By stealing,Taking protection money,Hurting innocents,But not taking a hand in direct crime,While it is true that Karanca isn’t falling,Most of their guards and government officers and officials are corrupt to their core from greed and power. While you are right about the coop having less chance to succeed because I hardly find it that Corvo,A supernatural assassin who can look through walls,Posses people,Bend time and teleport didn’t even see the clockwork soliders or the grand guard approaching,Neither did he knew about Delilah’s covent and witches,Even after encountring one,For me it seems like Arkane did forget or simply forced it to happen because they needed a story,I also agree about the Duke,While Pauolo is right about the Duke’s regim having similarities with totalitarian regims,It is close to one,But not exactly a totalitarian regim,More like dictatorship,Because the Duke didn’t have control over people’s mind,And well he didn’t have spies on every street corner,The duke to me seemed like a ruler that is bound to die by his own blade,I think that if we’ve never dealt with him,He’d die by one of his puppets,Probably the most power thirsty one,And I know Delilah wouldn’t even care about it,While Lord’s Regent regim was way more totalitarian,He had control over people’s thoughts,He deployed and used spies,He made sure to control whatever he can,He had absolute control on the banks and Justice system,The loyalists who opposed him openly had their life on the line too,Martin is a good example,And I think D1’s plot is in some way better then D2 plot,Just because it had more logic into it,It wasn’t simply Corvo making a mistake,He was literally out for months searching for help,Only to come back to fight with supernatural assassins attacking his empress. Now last thing,First Paragraph is less of an opinion and more of facts,Delilah’s witches aren’t trained for close quarters combat like Daud’s men are,They are witches and followers of Delilah,Not supernatural assassins or obedient soliders,The rest is my opinion and what I view and understood from D2 and D1.